


dandelion has my smile

by kaytea



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tronnor, YouTubers - Freeform, connor is sad but smiles like the sun, probably angsty too, this is gonna be so sappy, troye has a journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaytea/pseuds/kaytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I met a boy. I met a boy who's smile is brighter than all the stars. I met a boy who's eyes twinkle like fairy lights. I met a boy who's as bright as the sun and has sunflowers turning to him as he walks.</p><p>or; au where troye keeps a journal and finds connor to be brighter than the sun</p>
            </blockquote>





	dandelion has my smile

6/19/14, 2:14 am

I can't tell yet if his brightness is that of the moon or the sun, but either way he is radiant. except he only ever wears different variations of gray and black. he looks like a clouded day but he brings more color to the sky than the sunset. perhaps he is the darkest night with a glimmer of the moonlight. or maybe he is the clearest blue sky. maybe despite all of that, he sees in black and white. i am itching to know more. I see his smile and his laugh, but what is behind that?


End file.
